


A Summer Night

by younoknowme93



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Bottom Severus Snape, Double Anal Penetration, Egg Laying, Giant Squid - Freeform, M/M, Mostly Smut, Other, POV Severus Snape, Size Kink, Some Fluff, Tentacles, Top Hagrid, Virgin Severus Snape, beastiality, heed the warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 06:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11526921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/younoknowme93/pseuds/younoknowme93
Summary: Please look at the tags very important.  This story includes intercourse between a man and a squid as well as intercourse between two men of drastically different sizes.Severus spends his summers helping the giant squid through it's breeding cycle, it's become an addiction.  Everything was fine until he one night got caught in the act.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before anything. Read the tags. There is all sorts of kinky shit in here. Seriously. If I get a comment flaming me because there is tentacle sex (and then some), then I'm going to question if your brain cells work, now... I have a confession. I always.... always become fascinated with unpopular prompts. Such as Severus being a virgin or the bottom. Hagrid/Snape is an unpopular pairing.... so... I have to add to it. Then I also wanted to write a scene with Snape and the giant squid... so... I just tied them into one long oneshot..... that was too long to post in one chapter... So I'm making this a two shot. I wouldn't say that this is my favorite pairing, but the number of stories for this pairing is small so I want to add to the numbers. If this is your favorite pairing, then I hope I've done justice to the pairing. I love size differences in relationships and I've read a couple stories of this pairing that have been wonderful. If you are intrigued by this couple, then I implore you on behalf of everyone that reads fanfics.... please, write your own. Even if writing isn't your strength. Now... I wont waste anymore time. Please, onward my ducklings.

There’s something I like to do during the summer holiday.  All of the students are gone and most of the staff members go off to visit loved ones or simply vacation.  The ones that remain are the ones that have nowhere else to go.  I’m one of the few to remain behind.  That’s fine.  If I didn’t, then I wouldn’t be able to do this.  I wait until it’s dark to assure that no one finds out.  Oppositely, I prefer it on nights with many visible stars.  Ultimately though.  During summer holiday, nearly every night I partake in this little hobby. 

I’ve been alone for the entirety of my life.  So it’s no surprise that occasionally, I experience lust.  But not simply lust.  Need.  Desperation.  Homosexuality is not as common in the wizarding world as it is in the muggle one.  Even there though, it is a taboo.  Toys only take one so far.  No.  I can’t get off unless the thing penetrating me is alive.  Brothels are impossible with my profession, and with no possible lovers in sight, I found myself perversely willing to do the unthinkable.

I know how shameful my actions are.  I’m not proud of this habit, but I’ve grown accustomed to the shame that accompanies the afterglow of orgasm.  I remove my clothing and fold it neatly.  Placing it on the land, I dip into the water until it is just to my nose.  Still it’s easy to stay above even as dark as it is.  My eyes have quickly gown use to the lack of light.  Then I wait.  The water is pleasantly warm this time of year and I find myself already aroused at the knowledge of what is coming.  I’m lazily stroking myself when I feel a thick tentacle wrap around my waist. 

I’m not surprised like the first time.  I don’t fight it when it brings me to deeper waters.  Two of the tentacles are securely around me assuring that I don’t go under water.  I grind against one of them.  The soft but firm ‘flesh’ is not far from how my own penis feels.  It almost feels natural to rub against it.  This isn’t the giant squid’s end goal though.  I learned my first summer teaching that during the warmer months once the students went home, the giant squid enters it’s ‘mating cycle’.  Naturally there are no other squids around for it to mate with.  My first time, I was quietly reading when a tentacle reached out of the water and pulled me in.  This was a surprise for many reason as the giant squid has never harmed anyone.  In fact, he is often extremely docile.  Still.  He deliberately pulled me in, and I quickly realized why. 

I wouldn’t call what it did rape.  Simply put.  It made it’s desires known.  Rubbing outside my pants, even sliding a tentacle in my trousers, but I was never restrained.  I could easily escape.  All it needed was a hole to pump full of eggs, to rid him of his burden.  And I needed something alive to fuck me.  I’m ashamed of how low my standards are.  I let it do what it wished with me.  More than that.  I desired for it too.

Now, I come back often.  It’s always gentle with me.  And even outside of mating season, when I am by the great lake, he always comes to see me.  Never attempting anything if someone is around.  At the first insertion, I’m already cumming.  The tentacle only gets thicker the closer to the base it is, and I am just human.  The slimy coating acts as a numbing agent as well as lubricant at first.  It reduced the pain associated with the act.  Eventually the numbing wears off and all that’s left is the extreme sensitivity. 

“Ahhh.”  I’m being held as the giant squid works itself in and out of me.  It can only go so deep, but I welcome every centimeter.  I’m cumming again, but my erection won’t go down.  “Feels so warm.”  I don’t fight against it’s hold, instead happily sated in any action.  “There feels good.  Go on.”  I just go limp enjoying the perverse hobby.  The tentacles tangle around me as that single one pumps in and out.  In and out.  In and out.  The tentacle inserted inside of me excretes a slimy precum substance.  That’s part of what makes this experience so pleasurable.  It’s such a strong aphrodisiac that in the past I’ve harvested it for love potions.  In any potion, the excretion has to be diluted because of its strength and addictive properties.  I’m sure that’s part of the reason that I’m willing to return. 

“Yes.  So deep.”  I’m not sure how much the giant squid actually understands.  It… he… she is highly intelligent.  When I was a student, Potter and his imbeciles threw me into the lake.  Laughing while they walked away.  I have never known how to swim.  I was drowning, and just as I was about to black out, the fear long past sitting in, I felt it.  A thick tentacle lifting me to shallower waters.  He saved me. 

I still don’t know how to swim, having long sense held a fear of the water.  But this animal that has always treated me with care, will not allow me to sink.  There is a level of trust.  I trust him to keep me from sinking, and he trusts that I will return.  For two creatures with no other possible suiters, we are simply as good as the other one can get. 

I know that this is a crime against nature.  I know of the scandal that I can expect if I am ever found out, but in these moments, I can’t bring myself to care. 

Soon, I will be pumped full of eggs.  Unfertilized- but still bulbous.  My stomach with be bloated and distended until I dispel them all.  And I find myself not minding.  Even as the tentacles wrap tightly around my person, I am not afraid. 

He will not last much longer.  I no longer worry about the possible dangers I am doing to my body.  I actively enjoy being full of eggs.  I enjoy the ever-present full filling that will infect my every moment for the next several hours.  I look forward to it. 

He’s sliding one of his tentacles against my groin and I wrap my legs around it, if only so he can hold me still and pump me deeper.  He reaches further than any toy could. 

“Please.  I’m ready.  Truly I am.”  I have never been loved.  I’m not sure if this animal is even capable, but when the first of his eggs enters me, I find that I don’t need to know.  I wonder in lewd fascination how many he will place inside of me.  Four?  Seven?  He once gave me ten.  I couldn’t so much as walk without becoming aroused.  Each time, as soon as he finishes, he will immediately help me to shallower waters so that I can push them out.  I want a lot this time.  I can feel the large oblong orbs pushing deep into my gut.  Please give me a lot.  Unburden yourself inside of me.  I can’t move away from this beast as it’s tentacle pumps past my anus and into my intestines.  Happily, I take it.  Yes.  Give me a lot. 

My body is spasming not suited for this task, but my body rocks with the motions.  In some ways I pity this poor creature.  Alone.  Singled out by being the only of it’s kind.  I’ve done tests on this animal.  Out of curiosity naturally.  Squids do not normally live long after reproduction.  The male squid has many tentacle and one is his penis.  He inseminates the female and she lays eggs.  Shortly after they both die.  But this creature, neither male nor female would not even be able to find a mate to reproduce with if there were options.  Discovered by one of the founders of Hogwarts, it was brought here to live out it’s days.  A creature that has both male and female parts.  Something different.  _A freak of nature._ Criticized for being different.  Something I know all to well. 

Could it sense our similarities?  I too was considered a freak.  Am I reading to deeply into this?  He pulls his tentacle out, and I can feel her eggs inside of me.  My hand lays over my distended belly.  I’m thankful for it supporting my weight in the water, because I cannot move in this condition.  It seems as though they answered my wishes. 

A tentacle is slid under my back and holds me where my head is above the water.  I’m moved to shallower water, but still it does not leave me.  He knows after all this time, that I will need help through this. 

How many hours will it take.  How many eggs did she implant inside of me. 

Fuck it hurts in the most arousing way possible.  I’ve not even started pushing, but still I can feel an egg pressing against my sphincter muscle.  Tears prick my eyes when I push the first time.  I’ve done this enough times now that my ass is loose.  Even if I could find a man willing to bed me now, I doubt he could feel pleasure from my worn-out anus.  With every push, my erection twitches.  Until the first one that was already breaching pops out.  The pressure on my abdomen decreases slightly.  I lay my hand over my abdomen and feel the bulbs stretching my skin.  Some are pressing against my prostrate.  Biting my bottom lip to keep from screaming, I push again.

The more there are, the easier the first few are.  The deeper ones help push the shallower ones out.  I’m cumming by the time the second is out.  And still I want more.  The first time I did this, I was terrified.  I held so many doubts.  What if I was discovered?  What if I destroyed my body?  What if?  What if?  Now, I’m content with knowing, this is what I want.  No matter the consequences.  This unloved animal, chose me.  Maybe because I am the only one low enough to willingly return and repeat this action, but regardless.  I was chose.  And in a perverse way, being held like this, struggling to expel these eggs, makes me _happy._

“That is the second one.  Now the rest.”  One of those heavy tentacles wraps all the way around me and the weight against my abdomen is painful, but I know she is ‘helping’ me.  In a way, she is struggling to lay her eggs using me as the catalyst.  She is unable to, so therefor I am doing so for her.  Maybe I should be thankful that I can at least be that.  “Soon.  The next will be out soon.”  It’s hard to say how many there will be this time, but from the way she squeezes me, she knows that there are several. 

I’m panting already tired from the exertion.  The third egg is playfully stretching my anus.  It refuses to leave my body and each time I push, it breaches my hole only to recede.  “Come on.  Come on.”  My back is arching as I push, finally it frees itself and I collapse on my support.  “One more out.  Now just.  Haha. Several more to go.”  I’m so happy.  I’m painfully aroused.  Each time I strain, my voice escapes.  My body is simply to sensitive after literal years of being abused in these ways. 

“Please.  Help me.  I never wanted this.”  Ahhh.  The fouth one is tricky.  No matter how harshly I try to expel the bastard, it doesn’t budge.  “I wanted to be cared for.  I would have been satisfied with even just one person that desired me.  Even just one.”  I don’t mean to babble.  It’s dangerous to be loose lipped in my situation, but he would know if any were close during his mating season.  Essentially, I am safe.  “I didn’t want this for myself.”  I know that this war will kill me.  I don’t plan to survive it, and maybe that will be the best thing for me.  “Come on.  You are almost there.  Ahh.  AHH!”  I’m becoming to loud, I know that.  “Almost.”  One final push and the forth is freed.  I’m not sure how many are left, but the giant squid is moving me.  Shielding me.

“Ey.  What ya got there Squiddy?”  No no no.  I was to loud.  I can see the mammoth sized man trotting up the lakes edge.  “Is someone injured, you gentle beast?  Did ya save them?  Bring them to shore and I get whatever it is patched on up.”  This is not the time for him to be here.  Especially not when the next egg is lowering itself.  Do not scream out.  I’ve always been so careful to keep my voice held tightly.  If Hagrid finds out about this.  I’m sure there is a way I can either threaten or bribe the man into holding his tongue, but I would rather not take the chance.  “Come on Squiddy, I can’t help the wee thing if you don’t hand them over.”  I feel the tentacle tighten, but to my horror, I’m being moved closer.  No.  What are you doing.  I can’t ask outloud because then I will surely be found out, but why is he betraying me.  Why is he… “P’fessor Snape.  Is that you?”  No no no.  I can’t move as loaded down as I am, and I can’t swim even if I could move.  No.  I don’t want to be seen by anyone like this.  Not by anyone. 

I’m lifted to shore and though I struggle to grasp the slithery flesh to maintain some of my modesty, I’m abandoned, just like everything else in my life.  He’s trying to help me up, but the movement only causes the contents of my body to shift.  My voice morphs into a wanton moan and he ceases movement immediately.  I don’t want to be seen like this.  In this humiliating position.  But if I yell and command him to leave, then I cannot guarantee his secrecy.  His eyes are assessing me and I resist the urge to squirm under his gaze. 

“Sir, your belly is all swollen like ya were pregnant.”  I hold his gaze if only to not lose more of my reputation in this dire situation.  Nonchalantly, his large hand lays over me just above my groin.

“Ahhh!”  He doesn’t dwell on the ugly noises and instead presses firmly on that same spot.  “Stop.  STOP!”  He doesn’t and my shame increases when I both expel the fifth and cum at the same time.  When he picks up the large shell, I feel wetness on my face.  I will not cry.  Not now.  He’s not looking at me and instead observing the object before looking to the lake.  It takes him precious seconds to connect the two.  I’m expecting judgement or at least some degree of shock, but instead, those large hands touch me again.  I’m being moved, and though it hurts, I dare not say anything. 

I’m on my stomach with my knees bent and under me.  His hand is firmly against my lower abdomen while his other hand is separating my cheeks.  “Go on and push now.  Look like ya got many more inside.”  His warm hands feel sure of themselves and without thinking, I do as he asked me too.  Already I can feel it breaching.  “It’s almost there.”  I’m panting and this strange stimulus is arousing.  I’ve never been touched by another human male… well humanoid.  Why is his hand gentle?  Discovering such a grotesque scene, shouldn’t he be disgusted.  “You are doing just fine.”  He coaxes.  “Just push again and then we’ll move on to the next one.”  I want to move away from him, but at his words, I follow them again.  He pushes against my abdomen harder and the sixth is gone.  My body collapses against his hand.  “You can’t rest yet.  Soon though.  Keep going.” 

I try to strain against the seventh, but it doesn’t budge.  It’s deep in my gut and the effort only makes my erection twitch.  “I don’t need your help.”  I grumble out, but he pays no mind to it. 

“Just this one and I think two more then you’ll be done.”  He’s pushing so hard that I’m afraid that he’s breaking bones. Is this his way of showing his disgust.  I’m sure that it’s in vain, but I speak up anyways.

“Hurts.  You’re hurting me.”  His hand retracts immediately. 

“I weren’t trying to hurt you.  Only help.  I can’t believe that Squiddy would do somethin’ like this.  He don’t normally act like that, and to go this far.”  So he didn’t understand.  That’s why.  Every part of me is screaming to not come clean about this.

“What will be done about the squid?”  I say trying to keep my tone even. 

“What do ya want done to him?”  He asks in response.  Both of his hands are spreading me out.  How can I answer something like that.  “He’s lived in that lake since the founders, t’would be a shame if he were killed.”  Killed.  I don’t… he never did anything wrong.  But if this were let out it could destroy so much more than just my life.  I’m a spy.  A thoroughly disliked man, but a useful one nonetheless.  If anyone were to discover that I have been… being forced to quit would be the least of the issues.  “He never has hurt anyone, ‘course something will have to be done if he’s a threat to the students.”

“He isn’t.”  I say quietly.  The hand returns to my abdomen- though much softer.  It presses.  Damn it, now isn’t the time to become aroused.  I’m too vulnerable like this.  When the large hand massages the still distended skin, my erection leaks. 

“Course not.  Come now, ya gotta push.”  I have to maintain the serious aura that I’m known for, but with the beginning of another egg trying to escape my bowels, I have no chance of that.  Instead when I speak my voice sounds small and pleading.

“You will not tell anyone about this.”  I unintentionally made it sound like a question.  A request. 

“Sir, push.  It’ll never come out at this rate.”  The hand lightly pressing is warm, and I can’t resist leaning into it.  My hips are thrusting forward even though I wish to hold them still.  “Do as I say sir.”  The voice is gentle and nonthreatening, but also demands to be followed.  So my body obeys. 

“Ohhhhhh.”

“Just like that.”

“No one.  Tell no one.”

“Keep pushing sir, I can see it.”

“No one.  Ahh.  No one.”

“Harder.  Push harder.”  I’m panting.  “He really loaded you up.  Are you in much pain?”  The hand leaves to separate my cheeks.  “Nearly there.”  I feel the pressure decrease and it rubs against my prostrate as it is expelled.  A puddle of my own spunk is forming under me.  I’m trying to catch my breath when I feel a digit pressing into me.  “You’ve really done a number on your lower parts.”

“No one.”  The familiar panic sets in.  It’s been so long since fear has griped me like this.  “No one!  If you tell anyone.  Anyone at all, then I’ll kill you.”  The finger slides in deeper. 

“I bet I could fit my whole fist inside this stretched out hole.”  A second finger.  “You were wantin’ him to do this to you.  What more, looks as though you’ve done it a lot.”  It’s all over. 

“How did you know.”  I say simply.  Defeated.

“Your body is use to such large things.  Your ass is wide from this.  It wouldn’t look like this if this were the first time, and ya weren’t struggling.  No.  You were holding him not wanting him to let go.”  The hand returns.  “Looks like yer not empty yet.”

“I swear.  If you tell anyone.  Anyone at all…”

“Hush.  If you have time to threaten ya go time for the next.”  Fingers are actually inside of me forcing my already stretched hole further apart.  It feels _good._ “I didn’t even know an ass could get this stretched.  You have slimy stuff leaking too.  Is that from Squiddy?” 

“What do I have to do for you to make an unbreakable vow to not tell anyone.” 

“It’s such a lovely shade of pink too.  I can see real deep inside you.  That’s how stretched out you are.  And it doesn’t even bother you that you’ve wrecked what was once a tight little thing.  Now it’s destroyed.  It could hardly be called an ass.”

“What do I have to do!”  The last egg refuses to budge.  The last is always the hardest.  Sometimes it takes the better part of an hour by itself. 

“Wont it come out?”

“Just tell me.”  I beg. 

“I bet I would fit just fine inside you.  How bout it.  Do ya want a real dick.”  He mocking me.  Making fun of me.  I can’t say that I’m not use to it, but from him of all people.  He never struck me as that sort of man.

“Go ahead and laugh.  Tell whoever you want.  No one will believe a man that was locked in Azkaban and expelled from school.  No one will believe you.  So go ahead and try it!”  The warm hand is turning me over and I’m actually afraid of seeing his face.  I don’t think I can keep up this bravado while facing him.

“Yer always were just like a wild animal.  Shouldn’t have let you feel threatened.”  I’m forced into a curled up position in his lap.  My knees are bend almost to my chest.  The hands remain gentle.  “We can talk after I help you with this last egg.”  It’s so much more uncomfortable watching him openly look at my hole.  He’s touching me as if it were the most natural thing.  Curled up like this, I can feel my body trying to work the intrusive object out.  I feel so small being held by him.  “There ya go.  It’s startin’ to slide on out now.”  And I feel it too.  My body is already numb to the stimuli, so limply, I don’t fight him.  When he bends my limbs into myself, I don’t stop him.

I truly do feel small.  And vulnerable.  Defenseless.  But the hands remain soft.  I was careless.  I was greedy.  I wanted something- anything to touch me.  And now I’m at his mercy.  And he knows that. 

“Can ya push again?”  I try to strain, but my limp body doesn’t obey.  I try again.  After some time, he places both of his hands under my thighs.  I’m bent into myself, and I can feel the egg lowering.  What’ll happen once it’s out.  Why is he even bothering to help me.

“I don’t need your help.”  I insist.  My voice is hoarse.  I’m ashamed of my own body.  My erection is pressed against my abdomen and I’m fully exposed to this man.

“Of course not.  Push Sir.”  I’m leaning against this man for support, and I cannot pull away from him.  “This is the last one.  You can do it.  You can’t rest yet.  One more good push and it’ll be out.”

“Oh Merlin.”  I’m trying.  Merlin am I trying.  “It’s to deep.  I don’t think pushing will get it out.”  Thick fingers press into my hole.  “It’s the last egg.  It always is difficult, it could be a while yet, so just go.  I am capable of doing this solitarily.  You already know I have before, so leave me in peace and I will find you when I am done.”

“Can’t do that.  I want ta see.  This pink hole of yours gapes so much.  I want ta watch you lay this last egg.  You stretch around it and really seem to enjoy it.  Now, you are almost there.  Don’t stop now.”  I’m exhausted.  “You look lovely like that.”  I don’t believe him of course.  I mean, why would he actually mean it.  “It must be pressing against some pretty sensitive spots if your dick is anything to go off of.”  Fingers are inside of me and I can actually feel the orb responding and lowering.  “See now, it’s trying to come out.”  His fingers keep stimulating me.

Oh no.  It’s almost out.  I don’t even resist the fingers helping to stretch me.  This will be over soon.  I’m already prepared for the emptiness that I’m bound to feel.  Going from being so full that my belly is distended to having my insides voided- the extremes are unbarable.  And with his help, I can feel my body dispelling the intrusion faster.  I’m going to cum, and In this position, he will see it.  He will see every shiver and ever twitch and that is humiliating. 

“I can see it sir.  Keep it up.  Such a lovely sight.”

“Don’t look.”  I whine.

“Can’t help it sir.  Just looking at this abused place.  Ya can tell it belongs to a man that loves a good fucking.  To think this place was taking something so large.  And your body forced to hold an animals clutch.  And you so willing to do it.”

“Stop looking.  I don’t want to be seen like this.”

“Sir, you are so close.  Let me see the last one.  Show me.”  My legs are already so wide.  The cord inside of me snaps and my erection is spitting out sperm.  I can’t stop the spasms, and I can’t stop the last one freeing itself with a pop.  Tiredly I watch the half giant looking on with fascination.  “That’s a lovely sight.  This stretched out place is trying so hard to close, but it can’t.  You’ve completely broken yourself.”  He gathers me in his arms and my body is to spent to resist.

“My clothes.”

“Yes sir, I’ll get them.  Good night Squiddy, I’m going ta be borrowing him.”  His grip on me doesn’t lesson until I am brought into his hut and laid on his bed.  Out of practiced stubbornness, I try to sit up.  “No, don’t be moving just yet.”

“What’ll you have me do for your secrecy?”  I cut to the chase.

“Didn’t have much in mind just figured if you’d be fine with that beast, you might be fine with me as well.”

“So for my body you’ll stay quiet.”  It’s not as though I’m opposed to selling myself if it will keep him quiet.

“Merlin no.  Sir I never did have any intentions of tellin’ no one.  Just though we both might like it.  You seem real keen on doing whatever to feel good, and I like that.  It’s not particularly easy for me to find someone that could comfortable take me- let alone someone willing to.  But with as loose as your hole is, I could manage just fine.” 

I realize all at once that I am still exposed.

“If I let you do as you please with me, then you will say nothing?”

“I’ll say nothing regardless.”  He’s smiling easily.  As he often does. 

“You don’t appear to be disgusted by what you saw.”

“Not like I am really one to judge, what with me being what I am.  Most don’t see it natural for a human and giant to be together.  I’m the only of my kind that I’ve ever met sir- loneliness can take one to some pretty dangerous places.”

“I am not lonely.”  I hiss.

“Course not sir, never implied you were.”  He smiles wider.  “My parents is what I mean.  Don’t know what make my dad love my mom, but he did.  I imagine loneliness played a role.”

“You will not tell anyone.”  I press again.

“Course not sir.”

“Then, I will allow you to do as you please.”

“You do not have to feel forced sir.”  Hagrid insists.

“I do not like feeling indebted- do what you please so that I can leave.”

“Sir, if I were the only one feeling good then I wouldn’t be able to feel good.  If you aren’t interested then there’s no need for us to do anything.”  My insides ache from emptiness. 

“Salazar.  Just fuck me already.”  He blinks a couple of times. 

“Are ya wanting me too?”  I will not admit anything. 

“Either fuck me or give me back my clothes.”  Preferably the former.  I’ve never had a real dick before.  He steps closer.  A finger presses inside of me.

“I wonder if you’d even feel good as stretched out as you are.  I bet you could take me easy.”  Another finger.

“Either get on with it or return my clothes.”  I repeat. 

“I will soon enough.  I want to see if I was right earlier.”  A third finger.  “I wonder if even my fist would fill this spot.”  I don’t want that.  I want… Oh fuck.  I can feel his hand inside of me.  I can feel him curling his hand into a fist.  “I was right.  I bet no normal man could make you feel good.”  His fist slides to his wrist.  Deeper.  Deeper.  Then he withdraws quickly.  “I bet this doesn’t even hurt.”  No.  It doesn’t.  “Do you want this.”  No.  I don’t want this.  I want… “Speak up sir.  Do you want this.”

“N.. No.  I want a real dick inside of me.  Just hurry and get on with it.” 

“So you were interested in having me make use of you.”  His fist only fucks me deeper.  It feels good and not enough at the same time.  “Then I won’t keep you waiting.”  When he withdraws it, all the tension leaves my body.  I watch him undress anxious to start.  He’s large.  Thick.  Much larger than I am.  Still, I’m sure it’ll be little problem taking him.  Precum is already beading out of his slit.  “How do you want me to fuck you?”  I don’t care.  Any position.  Every position… He sits on his chair and beckons me over.  “I know how I’ll use you.”  It’s difficult to move so soon, but I do.  I stagger to him and stand before him.  While sitting down we are almost at eye level.  “Come here.”  He doesn’t wait for me to move closer and instead lifts me. 

In his lap, his erection is between my legs.  He’s rubbing us together and it feels as though I’ve never been aroused before.  My entire body is flush and desperately needy.  “Get on with it.  I’m not some damsel that needs foreplay.”

“Yes sir.  Quite right, if we go at this pace your used up body won’t be able to keep up.”  His hands are under my thighs.  Fingers dig sharply into my skin until I am bent to his liking.  My body bent nearly in half he impales me all in one go.  I’m given no time to become accustomed to him before I’m lifted and then impaled again.  This could hardly be called sex.  He’s using my hole to masturbate.  I love it.  “You seem to be feeling it.  I wasn’t sure if you’d be able to.  How is it?  A real dick?  That’s what you wanted right.  A real dick.”  I think he knows that I’m not going to answer, because he doesn’t give me time to anyways.  “I slide into ya so easily.  Can ya even feel me sir?”  Two fingers are inside to prove how loose I am.  “Just see how much more room there is?”  Despite his words, he continues using me.  I wish I were tighter.  Having this stretch me would be painful- but still.  Does it even feel good for him.

Should I be doing something right now.  I’ve never been more than a hole to be used.  I’ve never participated in sex.  Only used.  His hands force my knees into my chest.  I’m to old to be bent like this.  And he’s looking at me the entire time.  I don’t like it.  I don’t want to be watched.  It’s humiliating. 

“This place looks like it’s wanting more.”  I don’t know where my hands should be.  Should I touch him.  Should I not touch him.  Where should my hands be.  I don’t like this anymore.  I don’t feel comfortable.  I don’t like the way he’s looking at me.  “Sir?”

I force the anxiety down to scowl at him.  “Your incessant talking is making me go soft.  Finish so that I can leave.”  The giant oaf looks at me in general confusion.  He’s so much bigger than me.  It’s familiar.  He releases my legs and lets them lay on either side of him.  Calloused hands are rubbing my inner thighs. 

“Sir.  How many men have had you here?” His hands don’t let me pull away from him.

“That’s of no concern to you.” 

“I though ya were going to be a kinky needy little thing, but ya are actually a virgin with a stretched-out ass.  Ain’t ya.”

“My past escapades are none of your business.  And as long as you are desiring my ‘stretched-out ass’ I suggest you learn to bite your oversized tongue.”  He’s eyes are twinkly slightly.

“Ya are just like a cornered animal.  Striking out on account of you being afraid.”

“I am afraid of nothing.”  He smiles widely at me. 

“Course not sir.”  His large hand gently pushes against my back until our chests are flush against each other.  Then his heavy hand lays on top of my head coaxing me into the crook of his neck.  “Let me give this another go.”  Again I wonder what I should do with my hands that are laying awkwardly at my sides.  He’s pushing in and out slowly, but his fingers are joining his erection inside of me.  “You are really soft inside.”  I’m pressed firmly against his sweaty body.  “How is this feeling now sir.  Better?”  When I don’t answer he pats my head.  “Or do you like it harder.”  He slams in harder than before.  “Faster maybe?”  I’m bouncing on his dick from the force.  “Do you like being taken gently or harshly.  Just tell me Sir and I’ll do it.”  I don’t know.  Hot breath tickles my ears.  “Sir, I want to make you feel as good as you did before.  You were pleased at what Squiddy did to you.  You were pleased to lay all those eggs.  Am I not big enough.”  A mouth suckles on my ear and I jerk at the sensation.  “I can do things that it cannot.  I could suck you or hold you.”  Hands separate my legs and I’m pulled from my safe spot.  A large hand closes around my own puny erection.  I look so small in his hand.  “I can jerk ya too.”  And he does.  I’ve never had this.  It’s so unfamiliar.  Too different.  And he looks completely unfazed by his own words.  He’s not anxious.  He’s not unsure.  He’s not ashamed.

“Just do whatever you like and finish!”  His hand thankfully stops.  “I don’t need any of that.  Just do your business.” 

“Oh Severus.”  The sound of my name throws me off guard.  “Ya do need all of that.  Ya just are afraid of it all.”

“I’m not afraid of anything.”  I growl out.

“Course not sir.  But if ya are wanting me to just use ya, then I will.”  He removes me from his lap and I’m forced onto the floor between his legs.  There’s just enough room for me to kneel there.  He’s looking down at me.  One hand is on his erection, the other on the back on my head.  “This is want ya wanted.  Me ta use ya.”  He forces my mouth open with little heed to if I am resisting or not.  No more than the very tip will fit inside my mouth.  “This small spot isn’t as stretch as you are down there, but it’s just as soft.”  With both hands on my head, he encourages me to move. 

The hands force my head to bob up and down on the massive tool.  It’s like my mouth can’t open wide enough to take his full girth.  The whole time he’s smiling gently… encouragingly. 

“That’s a real warm mouth ya got sir.”  I gag slightly when he goes in deeper.  I try to suck as best as I can, but it’s difficult and uncomfortable in my mouth.  I can’t please him.  I don’t know how.  When I go limp he stops and sighs.  “This just don’t feel good sir.”  His thumb is brushing hair off of my face.  “I can’t seem to give you what ya need to feel good.  And I need to see ya feelin’ good or it don’t feel good for me.”  He pulls me off of him.  “And you won’t tell me anything.”

“It was fine in the beginning.”

“Ya weren’t feeling good though.”  I was.  For a while at least.  I don’t look at him, though I’m sure he’s looking at me.  “Alright.  Let’s try again for the second time.”  Now I’m lifted back into his lap.  My back is pressed against his chest.  My head lays back against his shoulder.  “Relax for me.”  It’s a paradox to try to relax.  Still.  I try to calm the tension taking over my body.  His palms are against the back of my legs forcing me to bend into the same position as before.  My toes curl when he slams inside.  I keep my breathing calm.  Even as he starts his pace, I keep every twitch of the muscles under tight control. 

Again, my hands feel awkward and out of place.  What do I do.  Should I do anything.  Does he expect me to do anything?  If he does, should I just know?

“Sir, yer going soft again.”  He turns me round to face him.  He’s repositioned me so many times I feel like I’m going to get whiplash. 

“Would you find a position and make up your mind!?”

“Ya keep going soft though.”  Despite the remark, his own arousal doesn’t slow it’s pace.  My hands ball into fists at my side.  “What am I doin’ wrong sir?  Ya will get hard, then just go soft.”

“What do you expect.  This is bloody uncomfortable!”  His grip on my legs soften. When he releases me and my discomfort remains he smirks in an entirely Slytherin way. 

“Ya are nervous then Sir?”

“I am no such thing.”

“Then Sir, tell me what ya want done to you.”  His hands are on my hips pulling me down on him.  I only clinch my fists tighter.  His hand pats my head gently.  “So that’s it sir.”  His massive hands enclose around mine.  He kisses the white knuckles before uncurling my fingers.  He leads my hands to his wide shoulders.  “Could ya help me Sir.  Hold on to me just like that.”  He’s smiling so easily.  “Now, I can use you to feel good.”  My hips are grasped roughly and I’m slammed down.  “Now lift yourself up Sir.”  Having instructions to follow makes it easier.  I obey the words.  “That’s it Sir.” 

He’s fucking me at a steady pace now.  I’ll raise up until he’s nearly slipped out of me then those massive hands will force me deeper into his lap.  My eyes are rolling back from the force.  It feels good. 

“Severus.  How long have you been going to Squiddy?”  I’m bouncing on his thick erection. 

“Too long.  Needed something to fuck me.”  A real dick is fucking me right now.  He’s slamming in rough and hot. 

“Yeah.  Are you going to keep going to him?”  I don’t even need to wonder.  I didn’t know bouncing on a real dick could be so arousing. 

“Yeah.”  My body has been through so much tonight.  It’s raw from pleasure.  I won’t last long, and neither will he.

“I want ya to come by before ya do from now on?”  He’s so deep inside I can’t refuse him.

“Yes sir.”  I tiredly say. 

“I’ll be going with ya from now on.  It ain’t safe what with how into you get.”  A part of me wants to snap at him.  What I do is of no concern to him.  I’ve managed this long.  But his hot breath stops me.  “And I want ta see it from the beginning.  Up close.”

“Y.. yes.”  My hands are going numb from squeezing his shoulders so tightly.  He doesn’t stop me when I retreat into the crook of his neck.  He doesn’t stop thrusting this time either.  He lets me limply enjoy this fullness inside me.

“How is it sir?  Losing your virginity to a real dick.”

“Nnnn.”  I can’t quiet those ugly sounds. 

“Tell me how is it Severus.”  My name is said huskily in my ear.

“Ahhhhh!”  Shut up.  Stop making those strange noises.  His palm gently rubs my lower back.  His thrusts are less focused and more frenzied. 

“Glad to hear you are enjoying it Sir.”  His hand squeezes my hip so hard that I’m sure there will be bruises but I can’t bring myself to care.  Not when my insides are this hot.  “So how about it Sir.  Do you think your body can handle two insatiable beasts?” 

“Nnaaa.  Ohh.  Ohh!” 

“So lovely.  Sir, I’m going to cum.  Do you want it inside?”  It’s hard to talk with how brutal I’m being used. 

“Pl… please.  Y.. yes.” 

“So lovely.”  He groans lowly, and I’m rewarded with an ocean of his cum flooding my insides.  My own orgasm follows right after.  His orgasm doesn’t stop his thrusting.  If anything they have become more sporadic.  My body is overly sensitive but still I welcome him inside.  “So lovely.  You are milkin’ me dry sir.  I keep trying to pull out but this lovely ass of yours keeps tightening around me pulling me back in.”  I’m so tired.  “That’s a good boy now.”  He’s coddling me.  His large hand is smoothing my hair.  Lips press into my shoulder.  I’m being gently maneuvered until he lifts me and lays me on his bed.  I can feel what must be liters of cum leaking out of me. 

“I should be going back to my room now.”  He lays a blanket over me.

“It wouldn’t do any harm for you to stay.  You are already tucked in nice and comfy and no one at the castle would be missing ya.”  Yes.  It is deserted.

“Still.  I should be going.”  I can’t move.  I can’t sleep here. 

“It wouldn’t do any harm though.”  He’s lying beside me.  His arm lays across my chest.  The weight is comfortable, but still I try to pull away.  “Just rest professor.”  I don’t want to sleep next to him.  I need my room.  My dark quiet empty room.  He doesn’t let me move.

“Look.  I’m not exactly a good bed partner.  If I stay here you won’t be able to sleep.”

“Is that why ya were wantin’ to go.  So cute.  Sir you aren’t going no where.  So just go on to sleep now.  Whatever will be fine.”  I want to resist.  I want to fight against him, but between him and my eyes refusing my orders, at some point I drift off. 

If feels like I only blinked, but when my eyes open again I can see the sun shining in through the window.  I can also see a large head between my legs currently devouring my cock.

“What in merlin’s name are you…!”

“Didn’t get a chance last night.  Now seemed good.”  And again, I let this man do whatever he pleases.  Because no man has ever has ever been pleased by me.  Pleased.  Wanted.  As he contently stimulates me orally, It doesn’t even cross my mind that I should resist this man.  This large mountain of a man with a mouth like fire.  He doesn’t shy away from looking up at me and smiling.  His eyes show an emotion that I’m afraid to say aloud, but that doesn’t mean that I can’t pretend. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2... yay. Yea...... this story has lots of um..... smut... let's just leave it at smut. Anyways. Onward my ducklings.

It becomes a regular routine.  The sun will set, Hagrid will fuck me first then the two of us will go to the giant squid.  Hagrid will hold me as he openly watches the tentacles abusing my hole.  Sometimes after I dispel all the eggs he will fuck me right there again.  Some nights he doesn’t let me go back to my room and insists that I stay with him.  I’ve grown fond of those nights.  The summer months will end soon though and with it, so will our escapades.  Hagrid has to know that, so on the last night before the castle is to be overtaken with bodies again, he pulls me aside. 

“Tonight, can we do something different?” 

“What did you have in mind?”  As dangerous as it is, I’ve grown to trust that he will not tell anyone of my secret hobby. 

His hand presses to my back and he leads me to the lake.  He undresses me, and I let him.  He then undresses himself.  The giant squid is affectionately slithering around me even though I’m still on land.

“Soon Squiddy, just give me a minute with him.”  I’m gently pushed to my knees.  My hands digging into the earth.  “I promise, you’ll get him soon enough.”  His large hands are spreading my cheeks.  I can feel hot breath against me.

“Hagrid.  What are you going to do?”  An unfamiliar sensation fills the pit of my stomach. 

“Just relax.  I’ve got ya.”  A wet muscle presses into me.  When I jerk away from it, those hands hold me securely.

“This lovely place is so soft.”  He presses his tongue in deeper.

“That isn’t necessary!”  He doesn’t heed me though and instead he’s sucking the clinching muscle.  “That’s enough!”  No matter what I shout, he continues until my insides feel like liquid.  When he finally retracts his tongue, he pulls me against his chest.  With my back to his chest, I can clearly look up and see him.  He’s grinning widely while looking down on me.  Again, the giant squid is reaching for me.  This time though, Hagrid grabs the tentacle and affectionately rubs it.

“Just a bit more.  Let’s make him feel really good.  I’m almost ready.  Just wait a bit more squiddy.”  His arms hook under my legs.  With ease, he slides in to the hilt.  Aside from a pleased groan, he makes no other sounds.  He thrusts up but with me firmly in his lap, it only makes him grind inside of me.  “Sir, do ya want this beast to lay it’s eggs inside you.”  He doesn’t sound teasing or even condescending.  Still, I can’t bring myself to answer.  “I understand Sir.”  His arms lift my legs higher.  “Alright now Squiddy.  Be gentle with our little lover.  He’s not had both of us yet.  Go on and sate yourself Squiddy.”   

My fingers grip the half giant’s legs until they go numb.  It’s hard to relax when you are being split in two.  The tapered tentacle is joining Hagrid in my already full hole.  So full, but it keeps going.  I can feel the excretion on the tentacle numbing me as well as influencing my body.  My erection is lying flat against my stomach. 

Hagrid is softly cooing in my ear.  Encouraging me.  Praising me.  When his large hand lays over my distended stomach, I almost cum.  Tears are pricking my eyes, but I don’t seem to care.

“It’s so tight inside I can’t even move.”  His hand presses down and my body jerks in response.  “Does this hurt Sir?”  He’s always careful with me.  Making sure that pain is not the forefront

“Fine.”  My voice sounds hoarse and overused.  At this rate though, I’ll be screaming before the moon is fully in the sky. 

“Go on an’ move Squiddy.  Our little lover is goin’ ta get impatient.”  He’s right.  I will.  “Pump him full of eggs.  We only got tonight.  Give him all ya got.”  When the tentacle starts thrusting, fat tears roll down my face.  Hagrid holds my legs more securely.  “This is a nice view Sir.”  I’m being stretched wider than I ever have before.  I didn’t realize how much I missed being stretched.  How much I missed this burn and sting.  Then the heat.  The heat that turns to fullness.  I don’t like feeling empty.  “You are really feeling it sir.  Ya feel so nice and soft inside.”

“M.. Move.”

“I told ya sir.  Ya are to tight.”  I try to move my hips, but it’s ineffective.  I squirm on his bulbous dick, but it still doesn’t give me what I need. 

“Move.  Move.”

“Sir.”

“Please.  Move please.  I need you to move.”  I look away from him.  I detest sounding like a wanton whore, but I get what I desire.  A large arm, wraps around my middle to hold me steady as the two beasts impale me.  I do as I always do, let my body go limp and take as much as it can.

“Yea, keep it up Squiddy.  Pump his gut full.  He’s loving this.  Our Severus is loving this.”  All I can do is submit my body.  Even as I’m cumming from overstimulation, neither pay mind.  “Pump him fully. Otherwise he will feel neglected.”  Hagrid pushes me onto the slimy flesh and starts kneading my cheeks.  “Now this is a lovely view.  Ya really are stuffed full.”  He pulls out and I can feel him smearing his precum on the overstretched muscle.  “This place keeps trying to close, but it can’t.”

“Back in.”  I plead.

“Soon Sir.  Just give me a bit.”  Again, his large hands are grasping my cheeks.  “Ya got a cute ass.  Nice’n firm.  It’s a shame nobody but me and a squid have gotten a feel of it.”

“Nobody in their right mind would want it.” 

“Only because ya glare at everyone.  Ya are just downright hard to approach.  Mean as a viper, pretty as one too.”  Though no one else would intend that as a compliment, I know this man does.  “Ya are a lot like a wild animal sir.  Not meanin’ no disrespect.  Ya can’t let anyone get close to ya because they could hurt ya or get hurt.”

“If you know that, then you should end this.  Tomorrow I will have to go back to being the cruel potion’s professor and if you attempt to treat me familiarly then I will respond coldly.”

“I know sir.”  His tongue has returned to _that_ place.

“I told you that wasn’t necessary!”

“Tomorrow you and I are little more than colleagues, but tonight you are ma lover and I will pleasure ya however I please.”  His tongue is teasing my opening while the giant squid’s tight tentacle drives into me.  “Careful Squiddy.  We have all night.  Take your time and give our lover everything he wants.”   

“You too.”  I find myself saying.  He’s looking at me.  “You should give me what I want too.  And I don’t want your tongue.”  He’s smiling at me.

“Yes.  Ya want my dick.  You will have it again.”  The tentacle is pulled out of me.  I watch it squirm in Hagrid’s hand.  “Just a bit Squiddy.”  I try to grab the large appendage, but still Hagrid pulls me free of it.  “Face me now Severus.”  I don’t like him looking at me during, but I can’t refuse him.  The half giant eases the mass back inside of me.  For a few wonderful moments, he forces the tentacle in and out essentially fucking me with it.  “Hold your legs sir.  Let me see.”  This is one of the reasons I hate facing him.  My palms press under my thighs until I’ve pulled them nearly into my chest.  “Yes that’s good.”  His thumbs stretch my hole.  “Such a lovely sight.  I bet Squiddy is all the way in your stomach by now.”

He's grabbing his erection and I’m ready for him to enter me again, but he doesn’t.  Instead he rubs against my penis.  His large hands take my thighs and press them together.  Still he’s thrusting between my legs rubbing against me.  My penis.  My balls.  His erection reaches all the way past my navel.  Has this massive thing really been inside of me.  My hands reach and grasp his tool.  He’s fucking my hands and I watch in fascination as his foreskin pulls back with every thrust.  I want it inside of me.  I want to feel him stretch me with the tentacle inside.  The overwhelming fullness.  I want it. 

Even still.  Between the two, I’m cumming.  My cum shoots all over my abdomen and his dick.  He continues though smearing my wilting erection and dirtying his.  “That’s enough.  You’ve had your fun.  Now please.  Go back to fucking me.”  He smiles gently down at me. 

“Alright, but you should really be careful what you ask for.  I’m not pulling out again until I’m satisfied.  No matter how you scream for me to pull out Severus.”  I won’t be asking him to pull out.  He buries himself inside with one thrust.  “Your cum makes real good lube.”  I cry out when he thrusts in at the right angle.  “Lovely noises.  Much easier to move than before.  I think it would be a shame for ya to be celibate the rest of the year.  I’m pretty sturdy and I don’t easily get hurt.  If ya spend the rest of the year with me, I could take care of ya.”

“Don’t- ohhh right there- be foolish.  Aside from Dumbledore, you are the only one who- AHHHH!- who – yes there- knows my real alliance.”

“Ya mean that ya are a spy?”  It was pretty well impossible to keep it from him.  No one aside from Dumbledore can apparate directly into Hogwarts and with death eater meetings, I often leave injured.  I apparate just outside the school grounds and a handful of times Hagrid found me.  Dumbledore eventually told the half giant everything.  I’m actually thankful to have someone make sure I make it back to the school at least half alive. 

“Yes.  It’s dangerous.  It would be foolish for us to continue this.  Aside from your own safety, there is always a chance that I could be killed.  It would be best for you to not become attached to me.  Sentimental Gryffindors like you always want to become attached when sex gets involved.”

“Maybe so.  Still.  I’d like to spend more time with ya.”  My eyes clinch shut as I’m continuously impaled.  “I know just masturbating can’t be enough for ya.  Can ya even find a toy big enough to suit ya?”

“No.  I can’t feel good unless something is thrusting into me.  Toys just don’t do it for me.  I need something alive using me.”  He’s chuckling deeply. 

“Speaking of you being used, I think squiddy is getting close.”  Yes my stomach is getting more distended than it was previously.  Not much longer now.  “Go on Squiddy.  Pump him full.”  Tears prick my eyes as the process starts.  Ohh. 

“Yes.  Please.  Give me a lot.”  Hagrid is holding me securely as the tentacle dispenses it’s clutch.  “Ahhh.  Hagrid.  I’m getting full.”

“I know it.”  He spreads my legs and thrusts in deeply while the giant squid finishes it’s task.  “Keep going Squiddy.  I know you have move to give.  Pump Severus until he can’t move.  Oh Sir, look at your stomach.  It’s bulging.  Such a lovely sight.”  My body jerks when the tentacle dives in deeper.  Hagrid pulls me flush against him and my fingers tips dig into his shoulders.  “There ya go Squiddy.  Keep going.  He’s loving this.”  Fuck.  My body wasn’t made for this.  It wasn’t made to be abused to this level.  So why am I so aroused.  Why am I hard and wanting?  Why do my insides ache for more.  

“Uhhh I think he might almost be done.”  His large hands are squeezing my bum, forcing me to constrict around him and the tentacle.

“Not yet.  He’s still got more for ya.  Don’t ya Squiddy?”  How is it possible.  My body goes limp and I let the two beasts do as they please.  One thrusts while the other fills me.  The large hands don’t stop squeezing my cheeks.  “Look at ya Sir.  Do ya really think ya can wait a whole year.  I know I may not be big enough, but I could at least get the edge off.  I bet it would even put ya in a better mood if ya weren’t so pent up.”

“Do what you must tonight.  But this Is the last night.” 

“Then I’ll have to make the most of it.”  His arms wrap under my arms and his hands rest on top of my shoulders.  Like this he uses his strength to force me to ride him.  My legs wrap around him to hold my balance, but it only forces his erection against my prostrate.  With one last gush of fluid the thick tentacle pulls out of me.  “Looks like Squiddy is done with you. But I’m not.”

“Ohh.  Ohh.  Ohhh.”  I can feel all of the eggs shifting and pressing.  When I cum over Hagrid’s stomach, he doesn’t slow.  I try to pull off of him, but he holds me tighter.

“I’m not done with ya yet.”

“Oh please.  You can finish after.  You can have as long as you want, but I have to get them out first.”

“Not done yet.  I get mine first.”

“NO!!! They have to come out.”

“Not yet.”

“Please!  There are so many.  It hurts.  They have to come out.”

“And they will sir, just as soon as I’m ready for them too.  Right now though, I’m going to finish fucking you.”  Even as my body spasms and convulses trying to expel the intrusions, he using me.  I’m trying not to cry.  “Look at ya Sir.  So lovely.”

“Please.  Ohhhh.  They need to come out.  Oh!  Hagrid.  AH.  I’ll die.  I’ll die.  I need them out.”

“But you are so tight around me right now.  We both know ya wonna keep them in a bit longer.”  I’m trying in vain to push away from him, but my body is so weak.  “Doesn’t it feel good.”

_It does._

“They have to come out.”  I plead again.

“Not yet.  Enjoy it Severus.”

“You are going to break me!”

“You have already broken yourself sir.  No normal man would be able to satisfy ya.  You’ve overstretched yourself. Ya don’t have to lie about this to me.  You love this.  You love being stuff full of eggs and my dick.  Ya love being used like a woman and stuffed pregnant with eggs.”

_It’s true._

Oh fuck.  I think I’m going to pass out.  I don’t want this pleasure to end.  My fingers dig sharply into his shoulders, but it doesn’t faze him.  I use what little strength I have to lift myself up and lower myself quicker. 

“Now this is a lovely sight.  A stern professor riding me hungrily.  Your stomach is bulging every time you take me.”

“Please.  They have to come out.” 

“Right sir.  I know they do.  But you can wait.”

“I’ll die.  It’s to much.”  Even so my hips are spasming faster.  Desperately I’m fucking myself with his massive rod. “Please.  Oh please. Oh please.”

“But you are feeling it so deeply.”

“Yes.  Feels good.  Hurts.  Please.”  He only grabs my hips to hold me in place and fucks harder.  “Ohh.  Hagrid.  Please.  Anything.  Just let me get them out.”

“Just a bit.  You feel real good inside.  If I cum deep in this loose hole, I bet the eggs’ll slide out much easier.  Let me have you Sir.”

“Fuck.  Fuck.  Please pull out.  Please.”  He kisses my cheek gently.

“And spoil this moment?  I said I wouldn’t pull out until I was satisfied.  You wanted me inside.”  I’m crying.  I know I am.  “How can you ask me to stop giving you exactly what you want.”

“I’m so full!”

“Yes.  Sir you are.  You are squeezing me and sucking me in.”

“Ahhh!”  My body convulses against him and I’m screaming so loud I’m afraid I’ll go hoarse. 

He exhales.  “Fine sir.  I don’t want ta hurt ya.  I’ll let them come out, but I get to use your other hole.  Can ya suck real prettily on my cock?”

“Anything.”  He smiles and pats my head gently.  A lot of pressure leaves when he pulls out, but all to soon I’m on my hands and knees trying to take his massive tool in my mouth.

“That’s right.  This hole hasn’t been stretched like the lower one.”  That doesn’t keep him from thrusting though.  Even as I’m choking, I’m forced to take more inch by inch.  I almost forget about the eggs until Hagrid’s thick fingers press into my opening.  It’s stimulating the muscles to contract around the foreign objects and expel them.   “I wonder how many he gave you.  I hope he gave you a lot.  It’s really sexy watching your hole twitching and working so hard.”  Both of his hands grab my cheeks.  “Push and suck Sir.  Show me how you lay all of those eggs. 

The first takes little more than a push and it’s out.  But the first one is always easiest.  As his length chokes me the second is trying to free itself.  But the bastard pushes it back inside.  When I try again his fingers stretch out my hole. 

“Oh it’s coming out.  How is that feeling sir.  To be literally laying eggs.  How many over the years have come out of this snatch?”  His hand tangles in my hair for a moment to force me to look up at him.  “Look at me while you push the next out.”  Both of his hands hold my head.  I’m forced to chock down his dick even as I’m struggling on the third.  “Keep pushing Sir.”  He’s not letting me look away.  “Yea.  I want to see your face as it happens.”

Fuck I’m so aroused.  I’m trying so hard to push while simultaneously sucking his dick.  It’s close.  I can feel it inside trying to escape.  My anus stretches as I push and Hagrid doesn’t allow me to look away.  He’s choking me as I push the egg again hoping it will finally release itself.  I nearly cum when it does.

“That’s lovely sir.  Ya got a real pretty expression right now.  Go on show me the next.”  I try to push, but nothing happens.

It’s not coming out.  After several long moments, he realizes just that.  “I have an idea sir.”  He lays me on the ground and straddles my head.  His erection brushes against my lips.  His elbows are pushed under my knees and I’m forced to expose myself.  His fingers are free to toy with my ass. 

With my head on the ground, that gives me no leeway for when he pushes his thick cock down my throat.  But when I don’t gag, he rewards me by pushing his tongue deep inside me. 

“Let’s see if we can get it free this way.”  As he brutalizes my mouth, two fingers from each hand stretch my ass.  With him touching the back of my throat it’s hard to concentrate.  “Push Sir.  Push for me.  Show me how talented this place is.  Show me how much abuse it can take.”  Even with his dick brushing the back of my throat, I can’t fit all of him in my mouth.  I try to give him what he wants and push the intrusion out of my bowels, but it’s stubborn.  Even with fingers spreading me wide.  “That’s it.  Don’t stop Sir.  Keep pushing.  Show me how you can push it’s clutch out of this pink hole.”  I feel like I’m drowning in his precum so I swallow around him, he exhales pleasantly. 

Though he’s straddling me, he’s keeping his massive weight off of me.  Every time he fucks my throat though, his stomach presses down on my abdomen.  I can feel it helping.  When he realizes it’s still not quite enough, his tongue slicks my insides.  “Hagrid!”

“It’s nearly there.  So lovely.  Push sir.  Your ass is wrecked.  Show me what it’s been trained to do.  Show me how you lay these eggs.”  He slams down my throat purposefully.  “Do it for me sir.  Push.”

I cum as I follow each perverse order.  His fingers reach inside me, I can feel his fingers graze the tip of the next one. 

“Mnhmm?”

“Keep making sounds around me like that, and I wont be able to keep from cumming.  Your mouth is real hot.  Talented too.  Show me how you push out the next one.”

It takes hours, but eventually I manage to push all 12 out.  I’m nearly crying from over stimulation.  I’ve cum so many times that my balls are empty.  Large hands cradle me against him.

“You did so well Sir.  You look mighty tired.  If your ass wasn’t ruined before it is now.”  Fingers explore my insides searching for any remaining eggs.  “Looks like you’ve finished your task sir.  Now the next one.”  Oh!

“You can’t slam in so suddenly!”

“I waited, now it’s my turn sir.  It’s only fair.”

“Oh!  It’s to soon.”  He’s rocking me against him.

“Hush now sir.  I got you.  I’m the only one who can fill this spot up.  You need me sir.  You need me to fill all of your empty places up.  Sir.  Come see me tomorrow after the sorting is completed for the new students.  Come see me, and I’ll take care of ya.”

“I can’t.  It’s to dangerous for anyone to find out…FUCK!”

“Shh.  None of that.  Tomorrow you will be coming to ask me about gathering those ingredients in the forbidden forest.  I am the grounds keeper after all.  Then of course the next night, you’ll have to come get them.  Then the next you’ll have to come on account as I harvest the wrong thing.  Then the next night you’ll have to get the good ones.  We could keep it up all year.  I know some secluded areas sir where no one would find us no matter how loudly you screamed.”

“Oh.  We can’t.  If anyone were to find out.  FUCK!”

“Sir.  You can’t survive without something using this stretched out hole.  You said yourself.  You need it to be thrusting into you.”  I don’t want to go without this massive tool inside me.  “Let me work your body over.  This stretched out hole needs to be filled often.”

“Maybe we can manage twice a week.”  A tongue licks the shell of my ear.  “Three at the most.” 

“Come tomorrow.”

“I’ll try.”  I weakly promise.

“The way you are squeezing around me, I can tell you want to come.  Or maybe cum.  I’ll take care of you Sir.”

I.. I know you will.”  It’s not about that.  It’s so difficult to win against my libido.  To have someone offer sex, I can’t rationalize refusing it.  Not when I ache so much for something to split me in half. 

“So you will come tomorrow.”  He states.  He won’t be satisfied with anything less than a yes.  His large hand strokes me in time with his thrusts.

“Yes.  I’ll… ugh… I’ll come tomorrow.”

“Good.”  He’s pounding into me.  “I want you every day Severus.  I’ll fuck you each night until you can’t walk.  Then, I’ll fill you up with my cum.  Is that what you want?”  I don’t want to admit it.

“Yes.  That’s exactly what I want.” 

“Then this Is perfect.  I’m the only one that can fill you, and you are the only one who can take all of me.  And feel pleasure at that.” 

“Yes.”  His hands are on my hips.  He lifts me up fully and then slams me back down.  I feel like an onahole.  Or a flesh light.  Even as I’m cumming, he’s still using me. 

“You keep squeezing me.  Do you want me to cum inside you?”

“Yes.”  My voice sounds breathless.  My body is so tired that I don’t bother being coy.  “I want that.” 

“Before you meet up with you-know-who, you’re going to tell me so that I can be watchin’ for you to come back.”

“Yes.”  I agree with this man.  If only so he can scratch the itch.

“Good.  Now, give us a kiss.”  It’s awkward to turn while he’s inside of me, but I do as he’s instructed.  Even as his thick rod splits me in half.  And even as I’m forced to bounce on his cock.  I let him capture my lips.  My body is so small compared to his.  I can only take the thrusts as he holds me in place.  But it’s enough.  “You look good with your stomach bulging around me.  I’m going to miss watching you struggle to push out all those eggs.  Maybe I should find some other beast to lay it’s clutch in you.  I like seeing your flat stomach bulging.  It’s sexy when you are pregnant with all those eggs.  Maybe I should get you pregnant for real.”  He’s rubbing my stomach and I watch in fascination as with each thrust, my abdomen bulges slightly.  Theoretically I know this should be painful, but it only arouses me.  I want more.  I want it deeper.  I want the burning and stretching.  I want to have a moment where I don’t feel _empty._  

“Could you… faster.”  I feel uncomfortable asking, but from the way his smile stretches across his face, I know he doesn’t mind.

“If you want it faster, then move.  Move as fast as you like.”

“No.  I want you to move.”  I’m ashamed to admit those words out loud.  “It doesn’t feel good when I’m the one who moves.”

“So, ya want me to take you?”  I can’t bring myself to say it out loud, so I just nod hoping he doesn’t press the issue.  “Come here sir.  I got ya.”  His tight grip softens until I’m folded into him.  “You’ve done really well for us beasts.  I’m happy to oblige your wants sir.”  He pulls out then slams inside.  When I scream out, he only coos softly in my ear.  “That’s the way sir.”  Again, he pulls out before seating himself inside me fully.  “Let me hear those nice sounds ya make when ya feel good.”

“Ahh.”

“That’s it sir.  Just like that.”  I can feel his large tool twitching inside me.  “Lovely sounds.”

“G..good.”  He opens up my legs where I’m forced to wrap them around him.  My member is trapped between me and his stomach.  Every time he thrusts into my hole, my body is forced to grind against him.  He’s picking up speed. 

“Ya wanted me to move faster.  This fast enough Sir?”

“Faster!”  Hands hold my shoulders and use me. 

“Careful sir.  Squiddy’s getting jealous.  Not sure that your small body could take another round with both of us.  But I’m startin’ to not care.  I think I want to see you to limp to move.  Fucked unconscious.”  He’s so hot inside me I feel like I’m burning.  “But I think I’m also getting a bit jealous myself.  I want to be the one to mess you up.  I don’t think I want to share you right now.  Do you think I can own you just for now?” 

“Ah!  AH!”

“That’s it Severus.  Cum for me.  Just for me.”

“Oh… Ohhh.”  I obey him.  My body orgasms on his command and all I can do is moan wantonly for him.

“Keep squeezing around me.  Keep squeezing and I’ll fill you up.”

“Can’t stop.”

“Don’t stop Severus.  Keep cumming.”  Each time he pounds into me he abuses my prostrate.  “Yes.  Keep cumming Severus.  I’ll fuck you until you’re an obediently little cum hole.  I’ll give you everything you want.  Keep squeezing me.”  I’m too obedient as it is.  Too needy.  Too… dependent.  I can’t let myself be this way.  “Keep squeezing Severus.  I’m going to cum.”

“In… INSIDE!”

“Yes sir.  Of course I’ll cum inside you Severus.”  He’s whispering encouragingly into my ear.  “Give me what I want and I’ll give you what you want.  I want you every day Severus.  Come see me every night.”  He’s kissing right below my ear.  “Come see me every night.”  He reiterates.  “Belong to me, and I’ll make sure that you never have to be empty again.”  He’s licking my neck and my balls feel like there’s nothing left in them.  “Can you do that Severus?”

“Y..yes Sir.” 

“Good boy.”

“FUCK!  Yes.  YES!  Oh Fuck Merlin!”  He bites down on my shoulder as liters of cum fill me.  I’m used harder and harder as all of his semen fills me. 

“Take it all Severus.  This is what you wanted.”  It’s so hot.  I’m burning.  It burns.

“I’m trying.”  I whine.  “It’s so much.”  He cums so much that if I were a woman, then I’m positive that I’d be pregnant.

“Those eggs really made room though.  You can do it Severus.  Only you can take it all without wasting it.  Your stretched-out pussy is the best Severus.  I could fuck you for the rest of my life.”  I exhale when he pulls out of me.  His cum keeps trying to leak out of me, but his fingers push it back in.  “You don’t like being empty.  Do you?”

“No.  I don’t.”  It’s difficult to talk.

“Then we are a good match.  I can fill you up anytime you feel lonely.”  His lips press against mine.  “You are staying with me tonight Severus.”  He lifts me with ease, and as much as I want to protest, I find that my body just refuses to go against him.  “After all.  I’m responsible for you now.”  Large fingers splay out inside of me keeping all of the hot liquid from escaping.  Weakly I push against him.

“I can’t.”  I don’t want to talk.  I don’t want to resist.  “We both know that I can’t be with you.  Sex is one thing, but any sort of relationship will only end negatively.”

“I’m not letting go Severus.  I told you, I’m responsible for you now.”  I’m cradled against his large frame.  “Someone has to hold you Severus.  Someone has to see past that mask of mean that you hold up for safety.  Well, I’m strong enough where ya don’t need to protect me.  Now, I’ve not had as much schooling as even the forth years, and I won’t pretend to be something I’m not.  But I’m strong enough to keep you safe.  And I got all I need to make you happy.”

“It’ll never work out.  You and I will end up dead.  If you show any sort of familiarity in front of me, then one of my Slytherins will tell their parents, You-know-who will find out of my real allegiance, you’ll be killed to punish me, and then I’ll be killed for the hell of it.”

“You worry way to much Severus.  They would have to try first, and I’m not to keen on making it easy for them.”  While we were talking, I hadn’t realized that he’s already brought me to his hut.  He lays me down in his oversized bed.  I feel like liquid.  A large hand spreads my cheeks.

“What are you doing?  You can’t actually still be aroused.”  When a large tongue presses into me my body jolts.  “Hagrid.  My body has already been pushed to far.  I can’t again.”  He’s sucking the ring of muscle gently. 

“I’m not going to enter you Severus.  I just wonder if I was to rough with you.  You are so frustrating sometimes that I just want to force you to submit to me.”  I can feel his beard against my legs and it tickles.  “I hear all these stories about you being cruel to students.  You refuse to show any level of weakness to the point where you refuse to even show kindness.”

“I’m a spy I have no choice.”  His tongue retracts and I’m flipped on my back.  Angry eyes rake over my skin and for once in a long long time.  I feel ugly.

“You are a coward.  That’s all it is.  Finding excuses to avoid being vulnerable.”

“You don’t know anything about me.”

“I know everything about you.  I know everything about everyone in this school.  I hear everything.  From students.  From the animals.  From Dumbledore himself.”  My legs are forced close and he’s thrusting between them.  My penis is tender from repeated orgasms.  It’s painfully pleasurable.  “If you make yourself not care about anything, you can’t get hurt.  So you became a spy.  You use it as an excuse to not lay yourself out there.  You were afraid that Harry’s mom would leave you behind.  So you left her behind.  Then once you realized what you did, you got scared and tried to run away again.  You ran to Dumbledore and he saved you.  You became a spy for him.  Because you were afraid of getting attached to anyone.  You put yourself in a position of danger in order to avoid any chance of you getting attached to someone again and being left behind.”

I’m trying to back away from him, but I can’t move anywhere.  He’s blocking my only escape route.  His face softens. 

“Severus.  You don’t have to run away from me.  I know you’re scared for lots of reasons, but all you have to do is not fight me.  That’s all you have to do.  Let me protect you Severus, and I’ll give you everything you need.”  He’s kissing my cheek.

“I’m a spy.  I can’t just throw that away.  The information I get is…”

“You’ll be more useful out of the shadows.  Dumbledore thinks so as well.  There are students that are unsure of the path they should take, to have their headmaster support them is the most important role you could take.”

“H… How dare you and Dumbledore discuss my life as if I were some tool unable to decide my own path.” 

“I’ve wanted you for a while sir.  Your third year teaching, I watched you disrobe and walk into the water.  I felt like a pervert watching you skinny dip.  Then I saw the giant squid grab you.  At first, I wasn’t sure what was going on.  He’s never been violent.  Then he started fucking you, and you looked so pleased.  I could tell that you were willing.  You’d cry out and beg and I’d stand there quietly getting off to your pleasure.”

“You were watching!”  He lays down beside me on his side.  His large member is rubbing against my abdomen.

“You’d scream as you’d push out each and every egg.  Sometimes when it would all be over you’d curl in a ball and just cry.  You’d look so small that I didn’t know what to do.  I was afraid to go out because it was obvious you didn’t want anyone to see you like that.  I didn’t really know where you stood at that time.  It was much later when I realized for sure that you were loyal to Dumbledore, but I had suspicions that you were for a long time before that.”  His precum is being smeared all over my chest and stomach.  “The war is going to be getting bad soon.  I talked to Dumbledore about your situation.  I didn’t mention the things about the giant squid.  I just told him that, I care about you and don’t want you to be found out as a spy.  I want you to be safe.  He said that it was your decision, but that you’ve done enough as a spy.  He was going to tell you as soon as the school year started.  I just.  I really love you.”  It’s quiet.  He’s no longer moving.  Both of us stare awkwardly at the other.  “I shouldn’t have said that.  I should not have said that.”  His hand is shaking.  “My dad always said that you should wait for the right moments for these kinds of things and I just blew it.  Sir?”  He’s looking at me concerned.  “I didn’t intend to upset ya.  I’m real sorry.”  A large thumb presses under my eye and wipes away a salty tear.

I’ve never been told that by anyone.  I honestly don’t know how to respond to it.  Even when his hand cups my cheek and he kisses me, I don’t move.  I don’t so much as breathe. 

“Hagrid.  I am flattered that you would…”

“Sir, please just… forget I said that.  I had no right putting you on the spot like that so suddenly.  I had planned to wait a good while longer.”  He’s backing away from me.  That overly familiar feeling sets in again.  The just after sex…. my body has come down from the high, I hate myself…. I hate my life…. emptiness.  The cold lonely dread that I’ve become achingly familiar with throughout my life.

Defensively I pull my legs to my chest.  I try to never let my body language show the real panic I feel inside, but right now I have more important things to deal with.  “You don’t have to take it back.  If you didn’t mean it, that’s one thing, but if you did mean it, then you don’t have to take it back.”

“Well, I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t mean it.”

“I know.”  I hold my legs tighter.  I’m scared.  I’ve never prepared myself for this.  Nothing like this was ever supposed to happen.  I’ve always been so careful.

“How uh… do you feel about me?”  Oh Merlin, I’m not ready for this. 

“I don’t dislike you.”  A deep chuckle relaxes my shoulders. 

“Well that’s good then.”  He kisses my head and uncurls me.  “I love you.”  He says softly.  Panicky breaths escape me, but he only says it again.  “I love you.”  He’s kissing my jaw line and my chest.  I don’t want to cry or get scared.  I don’t want to push him away.  I don’t want him to take those foreign words back.  But I’m afraid to hear them again.

“I’m scared.”  I feel so small right now. 

“I am too.  I’m so scared to say the wrong thing.”

“I suppose I can tolerate you.”  I can feel him smiling against my skin. 

“That’s good.”

“I might even…”

“Yea?”

“Yea.”  He’s kissing me. 

“That’s enough then.  You’ll stay tonight?”

“Yea..”  I sound so insincere, but he doesn’t comment.

“And tomorrow, will I have you tomorrow?”

“That should be okay.”

“How about the day after that.  Can I have you then also.”

“I… I think so.”

“And after that?”

“I.. I don’t know.”

“And after that?”

“I’m scared.”

“Yea.  Me too.”  He’s not lying either.  I can hear his heart pounding.

“I’ve never…”  I start to say, but I can’t bring myself to finish.

“You’re the first person I’ve ever been serous with.  I’ll take care of you.”  And I actually believe that he will.

“It doesn’t really seem like I have a choice.”

“Well, I won’t stop fucking you until you agree to be with me.”

“Even if I did agree, you wouldn’t stop.”  He’s smiling.

“Nope.  I wouldn’t.  So how about it.”

“You’re right.  I’m afraid to trust you and have you leave.”

“I don’t have anywhere to go Severus.  You’re everything I want.”

“Alright…. I’ll give this… us a shot, but I’m not convinced that it’s a good idea.”  He’s smiling a gigantic goofy grin.  It feels like I’ve just sold off my soul… again.  But not really in a bad way.

“Oh Severus.”  He’s grabbing me to him.  His large member presses between my cheeks. He’s grabbing my bottom and squeezing my cheeks around his cock then thrusting between them. 

“What are you…?!”

“Mmm Consummating our union of course.”

“We aren’t married, just…. together.”

“Not much different to me.  I won’t give you a reason to leave me.  As far as I’m concerned, we’re together in sickness and health till death we part.”  His hand squeezes mine.  “I’ll make you happy Severus.  I will.”

“I know…”  His thick rod is separating my cheeks and every time his shaft rubs against my hole, a pulse of pleasure tickles my spine.

“You really do have a nice ass.  I want to cum all over it.  I’ve soiled your insides.  Now I want to dirty your outsides.  But I’m afraid I won’t be able to last long.”  Merlin this man will kill me.

“That’s… that’s fine.”

“Does it feel good even though I’m not inside you.”  The bastard always making me say things that are embarrassing.

“Yes.  It feels good.”  I find my back arching trying to get him to rub against my hole harder.  I’m hard, and my balls ache from cumming so much.  Still I’m already leaking.

“I want to try something.”  One of his hands is on my bum spreading my cheeks while the other is jacking him off.  I can hear the sounds of his slick hands pumping his cock.  The tip of his dick is lined up with my anus and he’s forcibly rubbing his head just outside.  “You really do turn me on.”  I’m afraid to say anything.  My dick twitches when I feel his heat.  “I love you.”  Just his tip repeatedly breaches my anus.  It’s rubbed against the stretched-out muscle until I’m gasping.  “I love you.”

“That’s enough!”

He’s jacking himself off between my cheeks.  “Can I cum all over you?”  Precum joins his other loads.

“Y..you’ll do it anyway so why ask.”

“Because I want you to say yes.  So can I cum all over you, or would you prefer it inside.”  It feels the best having him shoot his thick load inside of me.  Having his massive dick deep inside of me breeding me like a toy….

“However you want.”  Hands squeeze my cheeks and separate them.   My hole is breached and balls deep he seats himself. 

“Your body loves to be penetrated.”

“I’m not a slut.”  It’s hard to sound convincing when I’m moaning with every thrust. 

He pulls out then slams in.  He pulls out again and the first spurts of his hot seed cover my hole and cheeks, but he doesn’t stop rubbing.  “I love you.”  Another spurt lands on my lower back.  “I love you.”  He forces his way in to me then pulls out.

“Ohh.  That’s enough!”

“I love you.” His softening dick repeatedly makes contact with my hole until I’m limply cumming on him.  Oh Salazar.  Please no more.  I feel like I’ve been fucked into submission.  “I love you.”  He’s humping me like a horny animal.

“Please let my body rest.  It hurts so bad.  I’ve came so many times.”

“Yea.  You look so good limp and exhausted.”  Fingers force the cum deep into my hole until none can leak out.  He pulls me on top of him.  Satiated, he nuzzles against my neck.  “Long day tomorrow Professor, you should rest.”  One hand idly strokes my hair while the other lays on my back.  My body aches all over and I’m sure it’ll be hard to sit for the next few days.  But I’m warm and sated.  “I know that I’m not much of a replacement for Squiddy, but…”

“I never needed a replacement.  The giant squid is neither male nor female.  Because of that, it… she… is unable to lay her eggs.  She needed a body to inseminate her eggs into, and I needed something to… embrace me.  It was a mutually beneficial relationship.  He only needs me during his breeding season.  I do not intend to abandon her next summer.”  He kisses my cheek.

“I was not expecting you too.  I only want to be with you.  I love you.”  The words are so sincere that it hurts.  It’s warm laying on top of him.  It’s not really uncomfortable- I’ve grown use to it over the course of this summer.  “I love you.”  He says again.  It’s quiet for a long time. 

Laying in the quiet consumed by my thoughts, I find that the words I’m hesitant to say come out so easy, that I could almost believe that I’m allowed to have this.

“I love you.”  I say quietly.  I don’t know if I want him to have heard or not, but I said it.  I will not give my brain something negative to latch onto tonight.  I told him.  I… said it.  Fuck.  I’m not ready for us to talk about my admission.  I may not have even been ready to say it.  He kisses the top of my head.  I’m tired and filthy.  A hand rests on my back.  I don’t want the hazards that come with commitment and attachment.

“There’s no reason to think so hard Severus.  It’s time to sleep.”  His hand pats me affectionately.  Tomorrow there will be more to this war, but tonight I’ll sleep in his arms.  “Sleep well.”  He whispers shortly before he begins snoring loudly in my ear.  The sound is comforting.  Something to ground me.  Sleep well, he said. 

I know I will.  Large arms drape over me until escape is no longer a viable option.  I’m trapped by this beast, and I find that I really don’t mind.  He could break me.  He could end me.  Deep down I know it’s shameful.  But I guess, I’ve never been afraid of beasts. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost..... changed my mind at the last second.... wrote a scene with Severus and Hagrid's brother... the full giant... but I wasn't really liking how it was turning out...I think story is pretty good considering that I forwent most plot in favor or smut... anywho.


End file.
